


If Wishes Were Horses

by hotshoe_again



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Climate Change, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Brexit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshoe_again/pseuds/hotshoe_again
Summary: An angry veteran wishes for peace.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	If Wishes Were Horses

**Author's Note:**

> "wish" prompt, December 2, 2019

I wish things were normal. Normal as I remember it.  
I wish there were colored lights, excited children, happy homes. 

Sherlock once told Mycroft not to start a war, but he should have. We needed to battle against oil billionaires who would ruin life on Earth rather than give up their power. The majority geared up for that war too late. We all lost so much. 

A hundred thousand dead in London: new tropical diseases, heatstroke, slow starvation. 

Give me a gun. Give me a silhouette through two panes of glass. Then I know what to do. 

I have been able to keep Sherlock alive so far. Sherlock has kept me alive, too. My partner. My man. My good man. He gives me hope. Nowadays, the Work is about restoring healthy pollinator populations. He vows to save as much of our world as he can. He said before that heroes don't exist -- but truly, Sherlock is one. 

If he goes, I won't care if the whole world burns. 

Give me a box of matches, damn it.  
I want to light candles on our Christmas tree. I need to see their soft glow reflected in his eyes. 

Oil for the temple lamps miraculously lasted eight nights. 

I ask for one night: give us light. A moment to restore ourselves. Let it be.


End file.
